Divided with Fake Walls
by Lico-chan
Summary: Chapter 1 is UP: Who's turned Emo? And... Harry shared his First KISS with Draco Malfoy? "Just because you haven't snogged anyone yet, doesn't mean I have no right to do so!" DMXHGXHP/GWXRWXLL
1. Prologue

Author's Notes: I am so sad to inform you, that my other story, _Dilemma_, is on HIATUS, I am currently trying to organize pieces of scenes in my mind for the said story for it is based in the book series itself with major changes nonetheless.

This is around their 6th year. Enjoy.

* * *

**Divided with Fake Walls**

_For Voldemort: "The first condition of Immortality is Death."_

**Prologue**

"Whatever happens, Draco… you'll be in my heart, do you know that?" He smirked at her, and gave a nod. He couldn't deny that he's quite annoyed with her know-it-all aura, but nevertheless, he loved her, and will always do.

"I know." Her eyes were sad, her cheeks stained with trails of tears. She just nodded back and wrapped her arms around him, wanting to feel him one last time…

_Before they part._

Or so they thought.

* * *

She was annoyed. Yes, definitely annoyed. Hermione Granger was _annoyed to hell_. She had been listening perfectly well to McGonagall as she further lectured about Transfiguring an animal into an object (a ferret into a pillow), but due to his constant snide remarks, her top was blown off.

"Maybe I can suggest you, instead of wasting a lot of ferrets. That would be very charitable, eh?" She said hotly, her voice dripping with sarcasm. His beautiful face frowned a bit, but then became very smug.

"Oh, and you would love to have me, Granger. You'd cuddle me in your sleep, placing me between your—"

"Dream on, Malfoy. I was planning to hand you to Professor Moody for a Christmas gift actually." She said, smirking. Draco Malfoy grimaced. He frowned at thought of Moody having him(a pillow now) between his legs. He was getting weaker and weaker at it everyday, and the exact opposite for her. Usually she would be the one to shut up because of his very colorful remarks and comments about her bushy hair, her bookworm attitude, etc. But not this day, now to be specific.

"Mudblood." Hermione winced, yet she turned to him, her face void of expressions.

"You know Malfoy, I've been hearing that word from your dirty little mouth almost every time that it's beginning to lose its meaning." She said matter-of-factly.

"That's doesn't stop it from making you wince yet, Granger." He returned, draping his right arm on her shoulders. However, Hermione didn't budge and stayed firm.

"Arse."

"Bushy Haired."

"Prick."

"Bookworm."

"Deatheater." (Malfoy grunted.)

"Oh-so perfect innocent little girl."

"Dirty little boy." _Oops._

"Oh, you should have told me that you wanted to be dirty, Granger." He grinned, his hot breath fanning her ears. She finally looked at him, anger and hatred dancing in her eyes.

"Shut up, bouncing—"

"What seems to be the problem, Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger?" McGonagall turned to them, noticing that two of her top students have not been listening to her talk for a while now. She arched her eyebrows at Draco's arm on Hermione's shoulders.

"Nothing, professor. I was just asking this mud—oops. Granger I mean," A lot of Slytherins laughed and grinned while Dean Thomas, who was also a Muggle-born, scowled. The Gryffindors sent angry looks over the Slytherins, whispering hotly at each other.

"about the lesson." Draco finished, not even bothering to take of his arm off of her. Somehow, his current position is _too_ comfortable for him. Very comfortable I dare say.

"Is that so, Mr. Malfoy? If you would have listened to me instead of whispering sweet nothings to Ms. Granger, you would have perfectly caught up with the lesson." Malfoy feigned a look of shock and cupped something with his right hand. Hermione jumped for a while, and her face started burning. However, McGonagall, nor the others did not see this little play.

"That was what I was trying to tell him, professor." Hermione spoke, her voice a little strained than usual. McGonagall gave her a look and turned her back to them once more.

"Anyway, class dismissed." McGongall said tartly and left the room with long, dignified strides. Everybody started trailing behind her, except for two students who stayed sitting on the front row.

"You liked that huh, Granger?" He smiled mischievously, setting his right hand free but his arm still draping over her shoulders.

"That would be," She carefully lifted his arm away from her, "when Voldemort," she gripped his hands so tightly that he winced in pain, quickly pulling it away from her, "starts snogging Luna Lovegood." She finished, already at her feet, looking at him with anger spreading in every fiber of her body. He scowled at her, rubbing his right hand.

"And don't ever touch me, again." Hermione started walking towards the door, completely angry.

"Don't touch you where again, Granger?" Draco called back, his voice laced with amusement. Hermione just rolled her eyes, and pushed the door with only one thought in her mind.

_Good thing no one was beside us, and Harry and Ron's in the Hospital Wing. The little git._

**End of Prologue**

* * *

Well, that's it for now. I will update as soon as I can. Please tell me what you think of it.

Added Information: This is happening around their 6th year, and the scene with a girl saying that the guy will always be in her heart, is somehow, a scene from the past. Who are they? That would remain a mystery, for now, at least. And this story is not beta-ed. But I would really appreciate it if someone offers to.

**Happy Days to all.**


	2. Ron's turned EMO and Harry's First Kiss

**Author's Notes:** Thank you for all those who reviewed. I'm not going to say any spoilers except for the summary, cors. (The pairings) And you're probably terrified by the incest pairing, but I'm definitely pushing it through. I wanted to try a new pairing, myself, had never wanted.

Special thanks to Mheanne, who helped me add a bit more to the draft of this chapter. Hope you enjoy. :)

Review Replies:

**disinterested: **Oh, yes. The guy IS Draco, as his name was mentioned by the girl. But the girl would remain a mystery until truth itself unfolds. Actually, I'm still on thoughts about it, and honestly, I have _2 _people in mind for the 'mystery girl' role.

**lazy-cerulean: **Dilemma is my fic which was just deleted yesterday due to major blocks, and YES its on Hiatus but, I'm gonna re-organize everything, and probably even the title, that's why I deleted it. And… I just can't promise that this story won't go Hiatus-ing, but, I'll try!

BTW, those who saw the chapter 1, before I posted this one, which is the real chapter one, a big SORRY. It was just a mistake. Haha!

**Disclaimer:** Forgot this in the prologue, anyway, I do not own Harry Potter, coz obviously, I'm not J.K Rowling. I just own the books.

* * *

**Divided with Fake Walls**

_For Voldemort _again: "_It is not death that a man should fear, but he should fear never beginning to live."_

**Chapter 1: Ron's turned EMO and Harry's First Kiss**

"Draco!" Pansy arched her back as her partner started trailing soft, butterfly kisses on her collarbone. She could feel her wetness growing with every ministration his skillful mouth did.

"Say my name again, Pansy." He growled, his husky voice heard all over the small, poorly-lit, empty dungeon.

"Draco…"Pansy moaned again, her fingers starting to thread his blond locks as waves of pleasure started to hit her. His brows creased for a moment, but continued nevertheless to suck her collarbone.

_Dammit ,Draco! This is Pansy, not Granger._

* * *

After leaving her Transfigurations class, Hermione started walking to the Hospital Wing to visit her two best friends. Harry and Ron. Clutching her books to her chest, she quickened her pace, still annoyed.

'_So this is what happens when Harry or Ron is not around.' _She sighed, recalling the previous scene with Malfoy. How his words greatly affected her, she doesn't know. But how his moves _painfully_ affect her, that she can answer.

'_Damn hormones.'_

_._

_._

_._

"'Mione! You've come to visit us!" Ron exclaimed as he saw his female best friend passing through the infirmary doors. Harry, who was tying his shoelaces, turned to look at her and smiled.

"Hey Ron, hey Harry." She smiled back, quite relieved that they were just about to leave the Hospital Wing. At least, she'll have company now.

"How's your day, 'Mione? We were just preparing to leave." Harry scooped his glasses from the bedside, sat down, and looked at her fully. She sat beside him; at the same time Ron, sitting beside her. She gave a big sigh and look at Harry sympathetically.

"I had a great day. A reaaallly great day. Especially in Transfigurations, we were trying to turn ferrets into pillows, or at least they were." She rolled her eyes, speaking sarcastically.

"A great day… Hmmm, so Malfoy was not around?" Said Ron, who was suspecting Malfoy being a big spider that can turn into human after he saw him hairy. (He was hexed by Hermione.)

"You know she's being sarcastic, Ron." Harry rolled his eyes. Hermione just slapped her forehead with her hand, sighing again. Harry turned to her and grinned.

"It's all right, 'Mione, it may not be good awhile ago, but it'll be now." Hermione just grinned at him as he enveloped her in a hug.

* * *

"I swear! Those were not signs of hexing! He really is a bloody spider! Bloody Hell!" Ron said desperately, trying to convince his friends.

"Ron! How many times do I have to tell you that I _just_ hexed Malfoy so those hairs sprouted!" Hermione said, quite amused at her best friend's great fear for spiders.

"But you know, 'Mione… maybe Malfoy didn't just sprout those hairs…now that I think of it…" Harry pretended to think deeply, scratching his chin as they walked through the deserted corridors.

"See!"

"No! Not you too, Harry…" Hermione moaned, massaging her temples. Harry grinned. They suddenly turned left, heading for a shortcut to the common room.

"Ha! It's two against one! I win! I told yo—" Ron stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes widening, and his jaw falling agape. Hermione and Harry had stopped too, looking at the scene before them, Hermione with worry and Harry with a smirk.

Before them were Ginny Weasley and Dean Thomas, snogging boldly in the middle of the deserted corridor. Their hands were forcefully groping each other's robes, trying to feel each other more. Ron had felt a sinking feeling, but he didn't know why. Seeing his younger sister with those sensual emotions displayed on her face, Ron couldn't help but feel that Dean Thomas doesn't deserve them.

He can't accept the fact that someone other than him, "her brother", can actually make her feel 'that' comfortable. She's his sister, damn it! It's his responsibility to do such. (Making Ginny happy.)

"Oi!" Ron shouted, breaking the two apart. Dean looked at them, pushing Ginny carefully, flushed and embarrassed, while Ginny just turned to his brother, as if nothing had happened.

"What?" She asked impatiently, folding her arms below her chest.

"You two! You're… you're!..." Ron struggled to say something.

"…snogging." Harry finished the word for him. He couldn't get why Ron was so upset about it. Snogging was perfectly usual and normal.

"So?" Ginny raised her brow at her brother, and winked at Harry. Harry just smirked and looked at Hermione.

"This is a public place! Anyone could've seen you here… you two…!"

"…snogging." Hermione finished for him flatly. Harry chuckled quietly as he watched Ron turn red with anger.

"Well, this WAS a deserted corridor, before you three came in." She pointed out. Dean held her hand but Ginny shook it off.

"Go back, Dean, I'll just finish this talk with my big brother who has the brain of a 12 year-old."

"Why you!" Ron had picked his wand from his pocket and pointed it at Ginny. Ginny had done the same. Dean was torn between leaving and defending his girlfriend. Hermione instantly came between them, spreading her arms out.

"Don't you dare, Ron Weasley." She said threateningly. Harry walked behind Ron and carefully tried to pry Ron's wand away from Ginny's direction.

"Move, Hermione. Or I'm gonna shoot." Hermione just arched her brows and looked at him.

"Ginny…"

"Just go Dean! I'll meet you later!" With that, Dean left rushing quickly out of the secret shortcut.

Ron shot a spell which missed Hermione and Ginny by inches. Harry, raged, pinned his best friend on the wall angrily.

"What do you think you just did, huh Ron?" He said darkly.

"Getoffofme!"

"Stop acting so childish."

"Enough! I've had enough with you, Ron! I don't understand you! Just because you haven't snogged anyone yet, doesn't mean I have no right to do so!" Ginny yelled, tears cascading down her cheeks. With one heave, she spun around and walked quickly to the common room.

Ron pushed Harry and started walking too, definitely pissed.

"I don't get why he's so annoyed." Harry mumbled, looking at his best friend's back.

"Oh well… Let's just wait for him to cool down. Meanwhile, do you want to help me do my rounds?" Hermione turned to him. She was also staring at Ron's retreating form.

"Sure 'Mione."

* * *

"Darn it." He cursed under his breath. He was staggering to get to the Slytherin dungeons but due to his previous activity (which involved Pansy), he felt lightheaded. He clutched the wall, trying to regain his breath. He leaned on the wall, with a goofy smile on his face.

'_She had nice—'_

"Malfoy?" A deep masculine voice said out of the dark. Harry Potter, his mortal rival, came out, pointing his wand which was glowing at the tip, to him. He knew a Gryffindor prefect was doing the rounds for the night, be he doesn't remember the part of Harry being a Gryffindor prefect.

"What you doin' here, huh, Pothead?" He sneered, standing at his feet at once. His lightheadedness had vanished and was soon replaced with amusement. This was his view of fun. This is something normal for him.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking that, Malfoy? Harry's with me." Said another voice, this time, a female voice Draco perfectly remembered.

'_That should be it. Pothead's with Granger. And Granger's a damn prefect.'_

"I-I'm doing rounds." He said distractedly as Hermione's full form came into view. Hermione scrutinized him, and then noticing his disarranged robes and uneven hair.

"Been shagging Pansy again, haven't you, Malfoy?" She smirked, her voice quiet and firm. Harry snorted at her statement.

"Something funny, Potter? And no, you heard me perfectly well Granger, I'm doing rounds." He sneered, staring at both of them with feigned amusement. He was quite annoyed that they had to be here at this certain point of time. He knew Hermione wouldn't buy his lie, not that he cared anyway.

"Really now. That makes me wonder… I haven't seen your name beside mine in the schedule of the night rounds, ferret."

"Maybe you didn't look at it that much. Such poor eyes you have now Granger. Maybe you can borrow Pothead's glasses." He said smugly, while Harry's and Hermione's eyes narrowed.

"Fuck off, Malfoy. Get out of the way, we'll continue the rounds." Harry said plainly and pushed past Draco. Draco just stepped aside, smirking at his victory. Hermione passed him, but not before whispering quietly,

"There's lipstick smeared on your neck. Some rounds you're doing."

Draco looked at her dumbstruck, his mouth agape. Amidst this darkness, she had seen them? Maybe she didn't need Potter's glasses after all…

* * *

Harry and Hermione returned to Gryffindor's common room and headed for their separate dormitories. At the middle of the flight of stairs, Hermione waved a thanks and goodnight at Harry which he returned with a beam.

Probably… they can sleep peacefully now, with nothing _yet _in mind.

**The Morning…**

"Have you seen Ron?" Hermione asked Lavender as soon as she emerged from the bathroom. She had forgotten about him all night.

"You mean you don't know?" Lavender tilted her head to the right in inquiry.

'_I shouldn't be asking if I knew…' _She rolled her eyes mentally.

"No…why? What happened?"

"Oh. Just ask Ginny. I really don't know the full story, but he's at the Hospital Wing right now." Lavender yawned widely, covering her mouth with her small hand.

"Oh… right, thanks." Hermione gave her a small smile and headed downstairs.

'_What happened?'_

"Hermione!" She spun around and came face to face with Harry.

"Harry?"

"Ron… Ron, he—he's at the Hospital Wing! Ginny—Ginny! She hexed him… and he turned… black as they described…" He said, panting slightly, he motioned his head on Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan.

"Well… what are we waiting for?"

* * *

"No one cares about me… I'm all alone… Ginny hates me… Harry hates me… Hermione hates me… Peeves hates me… Malfoy hates meeeeee…" Someone sobbed quietly inside the infirmary. Madam Pomfrey gave him a sympathetic look and sighed. The boy continued his sobbing, saying once in a while that everyone hates him.

Suddenly, the doors opened and came in Harry and Hermione.

"Goodness, you two, come here. Look at what happened to him." Poppie said, irritated. She pointed at the now Ron Weasely, who was bawling like a child in his bed.

"R-ron?" Hermione mumbled, bewildered.

Ron looked at them and for several seconds, the three of them just stared at each other. Finally, Ron broke eye contact and sulked in one corner.

"Oh hi, Harry, Hermione." Ron said in a small voice.

"H-hi Ron…" Harry said unsurely, giving Hermione a what-happened-to-him look. Hermione just shrugged and sat beside Ron.

"You probably pity me now… No one cares about me… Leave me alone… I'm all alone in this world… I'm such a failure… You're probably all pissed at me… I can't face you guys anymore…" He continued his whining and Hermione fought the strong urge to laugh.

'_Nice hex Ginny.'_

"W-what happened to the Gryffindor courage, Ron?" Harry said what all he could think of. Hermione was flushed from restraining her laughs.

"I-I'm not supposed to be in Gryffindor… Ginny told me awhile ago… She told me I should have been in Hu-hufflepuff… It's just because I'm a Weasley that I'm in Gryffindor… The sorting hat took pity on me…"

Hermione and Harry looked at each other, alarmed.

"And you know what… Ginny says she hates me… and you two probably hate me too… And Malfoy says he hates me… as well as his fellow spiders…" Ron sobbed, burying his head on a very wet pillow. The scene was very hilarious and it would have been great care and affection for Ron that the two didn't dare laugh.

"Madam Pomfrey…How's he to be cured?" Hermione asked quietly, slightly moving away from Ron.

"I believe… that would be an hour or so… for the meantime, why don't you both just go to the Great Hall and eat breakfast?" Poppie motioned to the door. Harry and Hermione just nodded and looked at Ron pathetically, before they exited the Wing.

None of them was talking. Silence was walking with them as they continued to step down the flight of stairs. And suddenly, Hermione burst out laughing. And Harry came after.

"Man, that was hilarious." Harry laughed, holding his sides.

"You bet that was. Hahaha…" Once they have stopped laughing, they continued walking to the Great Hall, smiling. Harry was holding Hermione's hand, grinning like an idiot, still thinking about Ron's previous behavior. This was just their usual gesture of affection for each other as best friends, nothing more. Though that gesture had made others think that they were actually together.

"You know Harry…" Harry turned to the girl beside him, waiting for her to finish her sentence.

"Ron's turned EMO…" And Harry burst out laughing again, while they entered the noisy Great Hall…

"STFU—" And everyone in the Great Hall became quiet.

Harry Potter, the boy who lived, the boy who nearly defeated Lord Voldemort, and Draco Malfoy, the beautiful son of the powerful Lucius Malfoy, the ever so handsome character played by Tom Felton…

"Accidentally." Someone whispers from the crowd.

...kissed!

**End of Chapter 1**

* * *

Well, at least, it's a tad bit longer now. Review and Review! Actually, reviews enlighten my mood... Oh and if you want to suggest anything, then, I'll be happy to entertain and consider it. Tell me what you think of it!

**Happy Weekends to All.**


End file.
